Two Blonde Pigtails
by Fluffy Green Thing
Summary: Just a little Neville and Hannah Fluff. From First Year to Epilogue. One-Shot. Complete


This is the story of the Boy-Who-Could-Have-Been. How he finds his true love, grows up around her, spends time with her, falls for her, and, in the end, marries her. This is the Story of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.

_At first, she was his classmate_

It was September 1st, the first day at Hogwarts. Neville was fidgeting nervously as he waited his turn to be sorted. "Abbott, Hannah" had just placed the Sorting Hat upon her head before it yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" She was a nice looking girl with blonde pigtails; a friendly image was immediately given off whenever you thought of her; she just looked like a good person. _If I DO get into Hufflepuff, at least there will be some nice people there, _Neville thought.

When he got sorted into Gryffindor, he noticed the blonde girl giving him a round of applause and an encouraging smile as he walked to his House table.

The first Herbology lesson, he got paired with the girl.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Abbott," she introduced herself.

"Neville Longbottom," he replied

They spent the lesson getting to know each other better.

_Then she was his friend_

"Hey Hannah," Neville greeted her when he sat down next to her in the library, all alone. "Potions?"

"Hi," she replied with a smile, "Yeah, this essay isn't easy. What is the difference between asphodel and wormwood? I can't remember!"

"There isn't one, you silly goose," he teased and she poked her tongue out at him, "It's the same plant going by a different name. It is used in Wolfsbane potion."

"Thanks Nev! You saved my life!" she gushed before giving him a hug.

_Then she was his crush_

During the DA sessions, Neville, among learning how to defend himself, was also stealing glances at his secret crush, Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff. She was his first friend at Hogwarts, who shared his passion for Herbology, and she was a pretty girl, which Neville never failed to notice. Whenever he caught her eye, both of them blushed before turning back to whatever they were doing.

They were really close now, best friends even. But they were too shy to move on from best friends to something more.

_Then she was his girlfriend_

After Neville killed Nagini, Voldemort's final Horcrux, he had a mob of fan girls following him everywhere. He however only had eyes for a certain blonde Hufflepuff with pigtails, who was standing a bit away from all the other girls, grinning shyly at him. He extracted himself from the huddle formed around him and walked over to her.

"Hi," she said

"Hi," he replied with a smile.

"So," she started, "how's it feel like to be the one that killed a part of Voldemort?"

"Well, it's annoying to say the least," he replied, as if it was no big deal, "the fan girls are seriously bugging me and the paparazzi won't leave me alone."

"Aww, you poor baby," she teased, "But it is a good feeling, knowing you helped kill the darkest wizard of the century."

"Yeah, I guess," he admitted "But you know what really bugs me?" When she shook her head, he said "I can't do this without it making an article in the Prophet," and with that, he kissed her.

It was their first kiss; gentle, yet passionate. He could feel her smiling as he kissed her. They put all their love into the kiss, which made it all the more special.

When they let go, both of them had silly grins on their face.

Hannah reached up and let go one of her long blonde pigtails and reached for the other, Neville stopped her.

"Don't," he whispered in her ear, "I like them."

"In that case, I'll never take them out," she said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

_And finally, she was his wife and the love of his life_

"Honey!" he called up the stairs, "I have to go to the school!"

She ran down the stairs, two blonde pigtails still intact, just like on her first day at Hogwarts. She ran over to him, gave him a big kiss, and wished him a fun year at Hogwarts, as a Herbology Professor.

**A/N: OK! End of NevillexHannah fluff! What do you think? It will stay a one-shot unless many of you say otherwise. First fluff ever, so give me some credit, and I have no experience with guys so such gushy stuff deserves SOMETHING right? **

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
